villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Grasshoppers
The Grasshoppers are supporting antagonists of Pixar's 2nd feature A Bug's Life. They are a gang of grasshoppers led by their leader Hopper until the events of the film. History For many seasons, the grasshoppers have been terrorizing and bullying the ants into collecting food for them. It wasn't until an ant named Flik accidentally destroys the annual offering that the ants were collecting to appease the grasshoppers. In exchange for a temporary reprieve from the grasshoppers, the ants are given until the end of autumn to produce an offering of twice the usual amount. To make amends, Flik suggests recruiting "warrior bugs" to fight off the grasshoppers. The ants agrees to his proposal as they saw it as a convenient way of simply keeping Flik from wreaking any more havoc with their food-gathering activities. However, this wasn't the case when Flik returns with a group of 'warrior bugs', though it turns out that the bugs he brought were actually retired circus performers. Nevertheless, the circus bugs agreed to help the ants by creating a giant bird to scare the arriving grasshoppers away (based on Flik's idea after the circus bugs saved Princess Dot from an actual bird). At the grasshoppers' hideout, two grasshoppers (Axel and Loco) decided that it would be pointless to return back to the Ant Island as they had enough food to live, so they passed out the idea to Molt in hopes that he would be beaten by Hopper. However, Hopper learns of this intent and murders both Axel and Loco by burying them in a large pile of nuts, reminding the other grasshoppers of his true intent of keeping the ants in line. As such, the grasshoppers head back to Ant Island, where they took over after learning that ants didn't put enough effort to meet their demand. He also intend to kill the Queen to ensure his dominance over the ants. As part of Flik's plan, the circus bugs present themselves as performers to the grasshoppers in an successful attempt to rescue the Queen and reveal the giant fake bird to scare several of them away. Though Hopper is initially terrified, he soon learns it is a fake after P.T. Flea sets it on fire after mistooking it for a real bird. Outraged by this, Hoppers demands to know whose idea was it, to which an angrily Flik reveals himself to him. Angered, Hoppers get Thumper to savagely beat up Flik, much to the ants and circus bugs' horror and to the grasshoppers' delight (though Molt is uncomfortable by this). Hopper then proceeds to berate both the ants and circus bugs for their failed plots, saying that they're nothing but losers that are meant to serve grasshoppers. However, a beaten Flik defies this, saying that ants are strong in numbers and Hopper is aware of it the whole time. Being inspired by Flik's speech, the ants and circus bugs finally decide to stand against the grasshoppers. Realizing now that the gig is up, the grasshoppers (including Thumper) are forced to flee away from the revolting ants and circus bugs, much to Hopper's anger. It is unknown what happened to the grasshoppers following Hopper's death at the beaks of a real bird's chicks. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Hostile Species Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Provoker Category:Cowards Category:Comedy Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Gangs Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Outcast Category:Deal Makers Category:Thugs Category:Karma Houdini